Congratulations, I Hate You
by Xx-Inuzuka-Pup-xX
Summary: Sora has stolen everything Roxas has ever loved. Even Axel. My first attempt at a songfic. Song: Congratulations, I Hate You by Alesana. AkuRoku, character death. Please tell me how I did. One-shot.


"No one ever said that life was fair, nd I'm not saying that it should be. So knowing that you are where you want to be, and I'm not comes as no surprise. But don't expect me to be happy for you, and don't smile at me and tell me things will work out for me too. I don't want your pity!" I screamed at my best friend. "Roxas, don't be that way! Things will work out for you. and you know it. You can't let your life end just because he chose me over you." Sora said and smiled. I jumped him, knocking him to the ground. I raised my fist and Sora flinched. "Roxas don't!" I turned around and saw Axel standing there, glaring at me. My heart shattered. I loved him but no one knew Sora, yet he got together with him anyway. I climbed off Sora and tried to keep the tears back as Axel ran over to Sora. It was painful to watch him brush Sora's hair out of his face and kiss him. "I fucking hate you Sora, I don't ever want to talk to you again. I hope your happy living my dreams." I growled and ran.

_Taste your vanity,_

_it's sweet bitterness. _

_As you hide behind your veil of my stolen hopes, _

_and lost dreams. _

_You took them all.  
_

I ran and ran. I didn't want to stop because I would break down. Become a wreck. I hated Sora. For the past few months, he's stolen everything I ever wanted. The one I loved, my friends, and my popularity. Now I want to escape everything, I have nothing left to live for. I slowed down and took in my surroundings. I was in a dark alley, somewhere in the city. There are no witnesses this late at night. I looked around some more and noticed the fire escape on the side of the building. I walked over to the ladder and started climbing to the top of the building.

_As you build your dreams,_

_on my shattered hopes,_

_I'll look back on, _

_a day once loved. _

_And fantasize for tragedy._

_Swallow your pride!_

_Beg me,_

_To make this easier._

_And listen to my hopeless cries._

I finally reached the top of the building. I looked around. The view was amazing, I was at least ten stories up. Wonderful. I smiled as I walked closer to the edge and sat there. I thought about all the good times Axel, Sora, and I had. The times where we got in trouble at school for starting a food fight to the time we wrecked my mom's flowerbed. I smiled, but it faded when I thought about all the times Axel flirted with me. I had loved it, that's when I started to fall for him. Sora noticed this too, and he just had to butt in. And then one day Axel just stopped talking to me. He was always paying attention to Sora, and I was at a loss. I didn't know how it happened. I screamed. It was all I could do at the moment. I felt a tear slide down my cheek, followed by more. Soon I was crying so hard that the world didn't seem to exist anymore.

_You suffer alone in emptiness._

_I lust to see, _

_You swolled by,_

_The mess that you,_

_Left in your wake._

_Disgust lies, deep within, your empty gaze._

_Beg me,_

_To make this easier._

_And listen as my hopeless cries._

_Send stares,_

_Into,_

_Your meaningless eyes._

I wiped my eyes as I stared out into the city. There was only one memory that made me happy. And that was the day I truly fell for Axel. Me and him were sitting in my room watching a movie. He was sitting really close to me and I loved it. "Hey Roxy." He said. "Yea?" I asked as I turned my head towards him. "I just wanted to say that...That I really like you." Axel said and looked away, his face slowly turning red. My heart raced. It couldn't be. He liked me too, I was so happy. "Axel." I said and he looked at me. I leaned in and softly pressed my lips to his. Axel was tense at first, but he relaxed placed his hands on my hips as he ran his tongue across my bottom lip. My heart skipped a beat and I let his tongue roam my mouth. I ran my fingers through his long, red hair. I was always amazed at how soft it was. Axel shifted and lightly pushed me down on my bed. He broke the kiss and stared at me, his eyes filled with lust. I knew exactly what he wanted, but I was nervous. I didn't know what to do. "Just be calm Roxy, you'll be fine." Axel whispered as he placed a kiss on my forehead.

Axel quickly undid both mine and his pants.I wanted his soo bad, I was happy this was happening. I thought it was all a dream though, nothing like this would happen to someone like me. I watched as Axel brought three of his fingers to his mouth. Axel noticed me watching and he slowly stuck his fingers in his mouth and began to suck. I was mesmerized. I bit my lip to keep from moaning. God, Axel is such a tease. Axel pulled the fingers out of his mouth and smirked. "God Roxy, your just so excited aren't you?" He chuckled. "Shut up and let's get going." I gasped. Axel smiled and my heart melted. It was a beautiful smile. He placed two fingers at my entrace and slowly pushed them in. It felt weird at first and I squirmed. But as he got his fingers moving I began to relax. Axel hit a certain spot and I moaned. He smirked. Axel seemed determined to make that happend again. "Roxas, are you ready?" He asked. I nodded my head quickly. Axel chuckled. He positioned himself at my entrance. I bit my lip. I heard people talking about how much it hurts when it's your first time. "Roxy, just relax. I'm not gonna lie, it does hurt at first, but it gets way better after that." Axel said and kissed me again. Axel slowly pushed himself in. Waves of pain shot up my spine. I wanted to move away but I didn't. I wanted it to get better.

Once Axel was fully in, the pain started to subside. "Would you move?" I asked. Axel chuckled and slowly started thrusting his hips. The pain came back again, but as Axel moved faster it went away. Axel grabbed my manhood and pumped it to match his thrusts. I was in heaven, I never knew one human being could experience such pleasure. I moaned loudly as he started to slow down. "Ugh, your such a tease." I growled through my teeth. "But you love it." Axel whispered huskily into my ear. "Move faster." I growled again. "Can dooo," He smirked and started thrusting faster than before. Axel hit that spot again and I swear I saw stars. He must have seen the look of pure pleasure on my face and continued to hit that spot. "Axel!" I screamed as I spilled my seed into his hand. "Roxy!" Axel moaned as he came shortly after me. I was panting as Axel pulled himself out and laid next to me. I looked at his exhausted face and that's when I knew I loved him. I wanted to be with him forever. But now Sora has him. Sora has the one person I love. "I HATE YOU!" I screamed to the city.

I pulled out my cell phone and quickly dialed Sora's number. _"Hello?" Sora asked. _"I just want you to know this. My envy can't describe how I loathe you for having all the stars! Leaving my eyes to marvel the sky, knowing it should be mine! Yet it's you I see, wasting the dream that only I deserve! I'll tear off your face to see your smile!" I yelled into the phone. _"Roxy please, where are you?" Sora said into the phone. _"You'll never find me after this. Never again. You've ruined my life. No one wants me anymore. You've taken everything away from me!" I yelled. _"Roxas, ple-_ I quickly hung up my phone.

_As you build your dreams,_

_on my shattered hopes,_

_I'll look back on,_

_a day once loved._

_And fantasize for tragedy._

_Swallow your pride! _

_Beg me,_

_To make this easier._

_And listen as my hopeless cries._

_Send stares,_

_Into,_

_Your meaningless eyes._

I stood up on the edge of the building. I looked down to see what I was dealing with. This was perfect, I'll never see Sora's wretched face again. If he wants everything, fine, he can take it. No one ever truly liked me, it was just a scam. If they did, they would have stuck by me in the end. But here's the end, and I'm all alone. I pulled out my phone one last time and texted a quick message to Sora, I couldn't let him have the last word. I looked out at the city one last time. Spreading my arms out wide, I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath and leaned forward. I felt the wind rush past my ears. I didn't dare open my eyes, I didn't want to see anything anymore. It will be darkness till I hit the ground. "ROXAS!" I opened my eyes and saw Sora and Axel standing in the street holding hands. I started crying again. The ground was getting closer and I smiled. "I love you Axel." I whispered to myself just before I hit the ground.

~Sora's P.O.V~

"ROXAS!" I screamed as I saw him falling from the building. He can't be doing this! He can't just end his life over one thing! I started crying and Axel grabbed my hand. Roxas had noticed us, but it was to late. I turned away just before he hit the ground and I felt Axel cringe. I looked back to his body and started crying. I just lost my best friend. I ran over to his body as Axel called the police. It was terrible. Roxas' body was a tangled mess, and blood was everywhere. I dropped to my knees and cried even harder. Sirens were heard and I panicked. What was going to happen now? Will things be different? I watched as they loaded Roxas's body into an ambulance. Axel came over and pulled me into a hug. "It'll be okay." He said. "No it won't" I said. "Look at this." I said and showed him the last text I'll ever get from Roxas.

_Congratulations Sora, I hate you. _


End file.
